Coma
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: Fionnas left in a coma and Marshall will do whatever he can to get her out of it: Not saying no more hope you enjoy it, better then it sounds, give it a try :) (All credit in the last chapter and links to the songs)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any bad spellings, hope you enjoy net chapter up soon :)**

Marshall pov:  
Sweat was poring down my top. I was sat in Candy Kingdoms hospital. No. I was not sick. No. Fionna was. The reason I was like this was because a few weeks ago me and Fionna were going out but we had a big aguement and we broke up. I just feel like its part of me fault.

Cake had told me that she had found Fionna at the lakeside, Cake also thought Fionna was sleeping but she wasn't 2 hours ago when Cake had brought Fionna to Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball had told her that Fionna was in a coma. I needed to stay with her. Just to make sure she stays safe.

"Tea Marshall?"

I jumped and turned round "Oh. Peppermint, no thanks... Could I just have a bottle of water and a apple if you have some?" I said forcing a smile.

"Anything. Just call" He said running off.

I turned my focus back on Fionna. I know! To pass the time ill write a song.  
So I grabbed my guitar and began to play...

"Hey there Fionna. Whats it like in that big coma " I began "NO NO NO! Right calm down and try again" I said. After 15 bottles of water, 8 apples 3 weeks had gone by.

"Fionna wake up please?" I whispered, looking down at her she looked calm, sweet. Why did I ever break up with her? I know.

"Fionna. If you ever wake you im going to treat you like a princess, well you will wake up, I know you will.


	2. Chapter 2

Week 5 now and still no sign of Fionna waking up. I haven't been to sleep since i found out about Fionna, Cakes been losing hair or fur i guess.

"Hey Marshall" I jumped and turned round.

"Oh, hello Flame" I said not bothering with him. "What are you doing here?" I said not really caring.

"Im here to check up on Fionna, is she alright?" He said siting on the other side of her bed.

"What dose it look like?" I replied, annoyed that he was here, could be worse.

He then laughed "I have been in such a deep mood lately, any songs?" He asked smirking.

He laughed that bitch! "Made a song for Fionna" I said clutching the side of my guitar.

"Well I dont think shes going to hear it" Said Flame as he leaned back into his chair and then folded his arm with a smirk.

"So, you are saying shes not going to wake up" I said keeping my cool, if Fionna was awake she wouldn't want me fighting.

"I never said _that _did i?" He said still smirking. "Well anyway need to pop off, having tea with the dead, maybe even Fionna can join us" He said laughing he walked out of the room.

Fionna would be alright, i knew she would. "Right" I said to myself, i had this great idea for a song, picking up my bass I began to play:

"Im, running out of time.

I hope that I can save you somehow...

If I.

If I had superpowers,

Ill would save the world and you would be mine, mine," I sang but was stopped by somone clapping in the doorway.

"Is that song for Fionna because its epic!" Gumball said running up to me.

Now he was frowning. "You know Fionnas been in a coma for 25 weeks now" He said still frowning.

"Yeah i know that" I said sitting back into my chair.

"Well... 2 weeks from now if she dose not wake up, im going to have to pull the plug" He said looking as disapointed as I was.

"No..." I whispered.

**Hope you like this chapter! review please! Whats going to happen to Fionna? Find out in chapter 3! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Fionnas pov:

"Hey mum where's dad?" I asked skipping over to her.

"He's out getting some fire wood" She said smiling at me.

"Great! Its a bit chilly isn't it?" I said rubbing my hands together.

"Do you want to go and collect the eggs, so I can make pie for supper?" Mum said pulling me into a hug.

"Sure mum" I said returning the hug.

After pulling on my raincoat and shoes I opened the door "Love you mum" I said closing the door behind me and the running of to the end of the garden where the animals lived.

"Wow! Cake 12 eggs today, well done you little bugga" I said scooping up the eggs and placing them in my sunflower hat. "And Jake! Wow! 7 eggs, well done again" I said stroking the chickens heads as I scooped them up.

"Mum! Mum!" I said running into the kitchen.

"What is it darling?" She said turning round to face me.

"Cake laid 12 eggs!" I said passing her my sunflower hat pull of eggs.

"That's brilliant darling" She said placing the eggs on the kitchen table the handing me back the hat.

"Mum" I said in a witty voice I used when I wanted something.

"What?" She said in the same type of voice. Me and mum where like best friends.

"Do ya think that we could make more pie and give the others to the homeless people down the road?" I asked showing my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not, you have to help me make them then" She said spinning me round.

"Hello" Someone said opening the door. I knew that voice all to well.

"Dad!" I screamed as I ran up to him and then pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Fionna, hows my darling wife then?" He said pulling mum into a hug.

"Im fine thank you, after supper can you take Fionna down town to go feed the homeless people?" Mum asked now she was standing at the fire helping dad put the firewood in.

"Sure why not, sounds like a great plan" Said dad as I grinned helping them turn the fire on... Best day ever.

**R&R please, this chapter was inside Fionnas head, like er... The reason why she has not woken up yet. Find out what happens in chapter 4 ;D**


End file.
